Caught Metal Handed
by Mah-Xien
Summary: In Students Day, anything can happen. But now, certain seniors decided to pair two people together. However, it was not what they expected. YamiAnzu


Notes: This is my first YGO one-shot, so please, keep your flames to a minimum. This concept is taken from our once-a-year Student's day. I don't care if it happens in Japan. I AM THE AUTHOR! Oh and, I didn't really get Joey's accent. Forgive me --

Disclaimer: I wish I own Yami. But I don't. sob And I don't own Overlap and Genki No Shawaa either. And a candy to whoever guesses what anime movie the song 'Yuuhi Ni Yakusoku' came from. So that also means this song doesn't belong to me. Hint: This song was sang in an anime movie by a girl for her dad who divorced her mom and left her in her mom's care. mumbles that part made us realize that she's a daddy's girl and well, that's why she's so cold to her friends at the beginning -- 

Caught Metal Handed

By: Mai

For the Domino High students, this day is one of the best days for everyone. It's the annual Students' Day, a day where both student and teacher can take a time out from biting each other's heads off. Student can roam around, create a booth or two, make money, and have fun, while teacher can relax at home, and care nothing about the lesson, even if it was just for one day.

Since it's the last year for them, the seniors are in-charge of the whole affair and they also have the authority over the booths. The underclassmen would be their customers and well, their victims. Some of the booths raking lots of money by the hour are those By Request, Love Knots, Raffle Booth, Prison Booth, Shooting Arena, and Blind Date. And since some of the underclassmen are shy going to some of these booths, some seniors decided to lend a helping hand, such as pushing some of the younger students into the Prison booth, or paying the Blind Date booth keeper to set some two random students up.

Yugi Mutou at that day was trying to cheer his other side up by introducing him to the rare occasion. Yami had been a little solemn lately, as if he had been thinking about something. Yugi knows what is going on with his partner, but he just didn't want to pry in on Yami's business. But he does want him to cheer up, and that's what he's doing.

While Yugi was at the Shooting Arena, Joey Wheeler was trying out his luck at the Raffle Booth when Tristan Taylor suddenly pulled him out of the booth when he was about to pay for a ticket.

"What did you do that for? I could've won a prize!" Joey whined. Tristan hushed him, and pointed at the Love Knot booth. An idea popped into both their heads – although one can find it hard to believe that Joey could even think one so sophisticated – and headed to the LK booth.

"This is the Love Knot booth. Oh, Tristan, Joey, I knew you guys had something in mind." The caretaker of the booth, who happens to be a senior, snickered. "So, what's your plan?"

"Actually, it isn't for us, Mikka." Tristan grinned, earning a glare from the senior for calling her by her pet name. "We would like to help two friends of ours."

"It's Meikara, and I would love to know who these two friends of yours are." The senior said, readying a pair of handcuffs. "Do I need to drag them?"

"Nah, that's no longer necessary." Joey replied, a smug look present on his face. "Take a glance at the Shooting Arena and the By Request booths, and you'll know who."

Meikara turned her head to the direction of the two booths, which happen to be situated at opposite sides from the LK booth. She grinned when the idea was also formed in her mind. "Ah. Those two." She tapped the bell on her counter. "I wonder why two very blunt people such as themselves couldn't even spill their guts out. Oh well, that won't matter anymore."

Two seniors, a guy and a girl, came over. Meikara looked at their direction. "Kyo, Akane, we have our next victims on target. Set the operation right, and we'll have another couple on the way."

Kyo and Akane looked at each other. The twins grinned, and passed Meikara the look. The senior tossed the handcuffs at them. "I hid the key on the place where they'll most probably end up. Go on, Kyo, Akane, have fun."

Tristan and Joey gave themselves a high five. This is going to be fun.

"The fun's not over there, though." Meikara said, the grin still present on her face. Tristan and Joey looked at her, confused, but that confusion was immediately replaced by the same grin they had earlier when the senior showed them a mini-handy cam.

At the By Request booth, Tea Gardner scratched her head at the multitude of music stacked at the computer. The senior assigned there, Pai, just smiled, and allowed the girl to scan the computer.

"So, have you made your choice?" the senior asked.

Tea just scrunched up her nose, and she finally found the song she wanted. "Here! Please play this one!"

Pai turned the computer to her direction and looked at the selection. "Ah! Nice choice there, Tea! This one's my personal favorite too!" She typed at the computer as fast as one can run with adrenaline on his blood. When she finished typing, the previous song played, 'Overlap', finished its loop. Pai then turned on her microphone.

"Ms. Ohara, thank you for requesting Overlap! Now, one Ms. Gardner requests this song! Students, here's 'Genki No Shawaa!'"

The song started, and Tea went on her way. The song reminded her of many things, and this is one day where she would not even think of anything else but to have fun, and also reminisce. A smile was present on her lips as the chorus went on, reminding her of him.

Suddenly, a senior tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around, and saw Kyo Nagaki waving hello at her. She gave him a confused look, the senior just smiled. Tea knew that of all the seniors, Kyo is the friendliest and well, the most harmless of all, what with a teacher-like twin sister like Akane.

"Kyo! What do you want?"

Kyo just smiled, and took her hand. "Please, my friends made me do a little dare. Don't worry. Just follow me. I won't do anything to you. Promise."

Tea blinked, and then allowed Kyo to drag her, or sort of lead her. I mean, she thought, he's the kindest senior in Domino High! He couldn't hurt a strand of her hair, nor do anything to her. Anyway, this IS Students Day, and every student gets to have his or her fun.

Meanwhile, Yugi already brought Yami out of his mood, and then the King of Games decided to join the festivities by acing the Shooting Arena. After making the other underclassmen drop their jaws to the floor, he proceeded to the other booths. When he heard the song Overlap, he found a smile rising to his face.

His somehow cheerful feeling went up in the dust when someone pushed him inside the Prison booth. Yugi grinned apologetically.

"Yami, I think we're going to stay here for a while until someone pays for us." Yugi explained. "Let's just hope one of our friends goes this way. Until then, we stay."

"Just as I was enjoying myself, Aibou, this happens." The other side muttered, although a smirk was evident on his face. "So, we wait?"

"Probably." Yugi replied, sitting down. The 'prison' is quite clean, and it's fine. They stayed there for a while, until Yugi decided that the silence is not a good thing. "So, Yami, what do you think of Students Day now?"

"It's pretty good, for a program being led by students alone." Yami replied, looking outside the booth for any sign of Joey, Tristan, or Tea. "But what's the purpose of having this booth anyway? To lock people up?"

"Yeah, sort of." Yugi replied. "But I know that there's a positive side to that. It's something that maybe someone we don't know will help us out. That's the purpose. We don't know all of the students in Domino High. I think this booth's purpose is to make new friends, well, not really the hello way, but you'll see one when that one helps you."

"I see." Yami sort of got the idea, but he was still hoping for his former thoughts.

When the song Overlap ended, the female DJ of the By Request booth took hold of the microphone, "Ms. Ohara, thank you for requesting Overlap! Now, one Ms. Gardner requests this song! Students, here's 'Genki No Shawaa!'"

Yami turned at the direction of the sound. The name alone made him remember why he allowed himself to be dragged along by Yugi. Not Ohara, but the second. Gardner. Tea Gardner. He felt lightheaded, and well, he didn't realize that the door opened. Yugi decided to hide in his soul room for reasons Yami didn't know. As a result, the 3000-year-old pharaoh takes charge of dealing with whoever opened that door.

"Hey, Mutou." A female voice called, snapping Yami out of his reverie. He turned around to see a senior by the name of Akane Nagaki standing at the doorway. "I'm here to bail you out."

The girl who is supposedly the twin sister of the kindest senior is quite the attitude opposite of her brother. Although she is notorious for being a wisecrack, her logic is parallel to those of Kyo.

Yami hauled himself out of the Prison booth. "So, Akane, do I need to do you anything for what you did for me?"

Akane pretended to be thinking. "Actually, yes. Hey, but don't worry, this isn't for me. It's actually for you. Be good, at least during for the time duration, and well, you won't regret what I said."

So Yami followed Akane's footsteps to an empty booth, divided by two pieces of cloth in the middle. 'What now?'

Kyo had led Tea from the By Request booth to the same empty booth. Only that, she's at the opposite side of the empty booth. Both weren't able to hear the other from the other side, so when the twins asked their victims to place their hand inside the cloth. When they did so………

………their hands touched………

Yami felt it.

Tea also felt it.

Both knew who the other was.

But before they were able to recognize the trap, something snapped around their wrists, and the sneaky twins pulled the curtains away, revealing the secret.

Kyo and Akane had snapped the handcuffs at Tea's left and Yami's right.

Tea looked at the handcuffs, surprised, and then at Yami, whose face also expressed the same thought. She returned her gaze to her imprisoned hand, her face burning. When she realized the meaning of the handcuffs, she looked at Kyo and Akane. Both were smiling at them.

"Oh, and, don't worry about the pay." Akane said, mischievously. "Your pals took charge of that, although I doubt Wheeler can cough up that amount since he's spending it all at the Raffle booth."

"Tristan and Joey did this?" Tea and Yami asked simultaneously. They looked at each other with disbelief written in their faces, and then turned back to the twins for answers.

"Don't blame them, it was your fault in the first place." The girl smirked, sending meaningful gleams to both, making them turn into a healthy shade of pink. "We'll leave you be, then."

The twins left Yami and Tea, their hand cuffed to the opposite of the other, but not without Kyo turning back.

"Actually, I like you two together, so I'll give you this little hint. We don't have the key." Tea's eyes widened at that statement. "You'll be able to find it, but unless something good happens, you two will stay like that for a while, well, until Meikara's police dad comes over with a spare key, that is." Kyo left them to their devices.

Yami looked over at Tea, who seemed to be petrified at the sight. A thought passed him, and he knew that this would snap Tea out. "Tea."

The brunette turned to her companion. "Yeah? What is it, Yami?"

"Do you want to eat something?"

Tea stared at him, confused. Their hands were locked together yet all he could think about is food? She searched for the true meaning behind the question, and found it out. She finally realized what he was doing.

It's still the best idea ever since Yugi set them up.

And it's to go along with it.

Well, it looks like Yugi's instinct is right, no wonder he refused to go out of his soul room, Yami thought, although none of his thoughts surfaced. He was still waiting for Tea's answer, which is the only thing that probably matters. Of course, how can one go somewhere when the other doesn't want to go?

Tea smiled. "Of course! Walking around the fair kind of makes me hungry." she asked.

Yami felt the smile mirroring on his lips. Keeping secrets from people really helps you prepare for the future. "Okay then. Any suggestions?"

"I don't know. I'm thinking sundae." Tea mused, looking up at the sky. She faced Yami. "What do you think?"

"Sundae it is then." As if there were no handcuffs between them, the two walked towards the Ice Cream Booth.

Tristan had the entire proceedings on video cam, yet, all he could see is two people walking towards a booth. They looked as though they didn't have handcuffs binding them together. They bought a cup for each of them, and ate it as they talked and laughed at the counter just beside the booth intended for that.

"It looks like your little plan backfired, Tristan, Joey." Meikara said as she also watched from the camera with a keen eye.

"It would appear that way."

Tea took a spoonful of her sundae as Yami continued talking. "………then somebody pushed us into the Prison booth. We kind of stayed there for a while. You requested that song earlier." It was not a question.

"Actually, I made a random guess. With that many songs in Pai's little computer, I couldn't pick just one." Tea shrugged, making the tri-colored haired male to sweatdrop. "So, now, Yugi refused to come out?"

"Like what he does everytime we go out like this." Yami replied, smirking. "I'm quite impressed at his sixth sense about these kinds of things. He already stayed inside before Akane freed us from the Prison booth."

The brunette chuckled. "It's quite easy to envision that happening." She finished her sundae, looking over at his. "Yami, you haven't finished your sundae yet."

Yami gazed at her. "Looking at you is quite enough."

Tea blushed, but a mischievous smile appeared. "Would that qualify as a compliment, Yami?"

"For me, it would."

They stared at each other, before they bursted out laughing. Tea managed to contain her laughter, and look into those purple eyes, eyes she loved seeing. "You never cease to amaze me, Yami."

They stared at each other, still smiling.

Kyo and Akane had joined Tristan and Meikara as they recorded the cute scene before them. Joey had run back to the Raffle booth, probably to go back with his game of chance. After a while, Kyo observed the pair well, and grinned.

"Well, I'll be damned." He said, making the three look at him, forgetting the recording for a while. "Those two tricked us."

"Huh?" Akane stared at him as if he grew an extra head. "What do you mean, Kyo?"

"Those two don't need handcuffs to be together." Kyo said, smirking, while glancing briefly at the direction of Yami and Tea. Their eyes obviously showed a lot of prima faci evidence when they looked at each other. "They just need a healthy push, although I'm doubting someone hadn't done that earlier."

"Oniichan, you're not making any sense."

"Imu, can't you see? Those two are two of the most straight-talking people in Domino High. I doubt they haven't told each other of what they feel."

"Ah."

"Um, Kyo, Akane, we're not really getting the picture."

"Then just watch that recording of yours, and you'll know what we're talking about."

"I forgot!"

They placed the cam back on position, and saw Yami and Tea moving out of the booth, and to the park.

Tea and Yami are now situated in the park, sitting on one of the benches there. Their locked hands are now intertwined with each other despite the handcuffs (it wasn't locked that tight), Tea had her head resting on Yami's shoulder and Yami's head resting on her head. It's quite a nice Kodak moment, with the song a certain someone requested at the BR booth with the title 'Yuuhi Ni Yakusoku' as the background. Tea closed her eyes and hummed along with the song, her lips playing a small smile, while Yami also does the same, minus the humming.

Tea stopped humming, and tried to peer up to him. "You know, I feel bad keeping this from them. You know, us."

A chuckle escaped Yami's lips as he opened his eyes and returned the gaze. "I feel the same way, too. But maybe now, they'll find out, and it's all because of this………" he raised their handcuffed intertwined hands, "………unnecessary trinket………"

"Aw, Yami, you know they're just trying to help." The brunette replied. "Although they weren't able to read us that well to know what they need to know, they were smart enough to know that we're too impractical not to fall in love with each other."

"Yes, I guess you're right." The former pharaoh said in defeat. Silence reigned over for a while, and then after a little while, he was finally able to compose his thoughts. Someone had mentioned something that meant freedom. "Tea, remember what Kyo said? He said we would be able to find the key to these handcuffs."

"I remember." Tea cocked her head to the side. "Why, Yami? Do you want to get away from me that fast?"

Yami observed the playful look on her face and grinned. "I didn't mean it that way, Tea. Taking off these handcuffs doesn't mean I want to get away from you. I'm just not used wearing such things when we're out like this." He pawed around the bench they sat on. "Just let me see if my hunch is correct. If it is, then I can kiss you properly."

Tea just turned a little pink at that statement. She just watched him as he used his free hand to move around the edges of the bench. 'I don't think he was confined like this, so it's a new experience.' She chuckled inwardly at that statement. 'Although I don't see his confinement as punishment at all.'

"I found it." Yami said, as he was able to feel the key wedged on the bench. He pulled it using his free hand, and showed it to Tea, whose face was part confused, part surprised. "Now the question stands, why did I know this?" he continued talking as he freed them both from the metal cuffs. "Kyo said that unless something good happens, we wouldn't be able to get out of these. And most good things happen to a couple when they're sitting down at one of the secluded benches of the park. Well, you know the drill."

Tea grasped her hand as soon as it's freed. "I think I got the idea." She then smiled at Yami, as if he had broken something and forgot he broke it. "Yami, you were saying something earlier."

Yami blinked a few times, and smiled affectionately. He cupped both his hands on her cheeks and drew her closer to him. "Do you honestly think that I forgot about that?" When he felt her shook her head in negation, he continued, "My hunch was correct, so now, I can kiss you properly." He closed the space between them.

Both actually knew that there were at least four people watching them with a camera on, so just to taunt them, or rather, to show that their little plan backfired, they continued on making out on the bench, making the people in the nearby bushes, except for Kyo, to practically drop their jaws to the ground.

Kyo shrugged his shoulders. "I guess I should've said this earlier." He whispered, as not to disturb the two, "But I don't want to spoil your fun."

"What do you mean?" Tristan looked at the senior, who was grinning.

"I know those two were already together." Kyo replied. Everyone stared at him. "They were practically on to each other the last time I saw them at downtown one time."

"That explains it." Akane muttered. Meikara stopped the recording by the time the two stopped it with the love fest and went away to some place where some people spying onto them won't disturb them.

"At least," Meikara said, as she held on to the cam, "We'll have something nice to bring up during our farewell party."

Notes: Actually, this was from our annual Student's Day. It's really nice that there's no classes, no assignments, no teachers, just for one day, and the best thing about it, those Love Knot booths actually made some counts twelve couples be official, if I'm not wrong with my calculations. Um, to tell you the truth, I wasn't supposed to use handcuffs. It was supposed to be something like their hands be intertwined with the other and it would be tied all over by some string. But it didn't fit the story, I mean, one could use some knife to cut it by.

Additional: I made it look like that Meikara, Kyo, Akane, and all those other people are older than our group, but I'll make this clear; they're the same. ALL SENIORS. I'm just using that expression to segregate the OC from the original characters.

Oh and, forgive me for the bad grammar. I wonder why I got an A on my English -- I'm not particular on grammar. Oh Ra, so help me if I'm a senior! Neways, R & R! .


End file.
